


是不是很能喝酒

by shyfork



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfork/pseuds/shyfork
Summary: 喜欢TWICEUNIV_
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 5





	是不是很能喝酒

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢TWICEUNIV_

碰杯声，起哄声，玻璃桌面跟瓷制餐具的碰撞声。凑崎需要用并不小的音量才能被听到，“姐姐是不是很能喝酒？”  
“应该吧，但我也不知道自己到底能喝多少，因为从来没醉过。”凑崎点点头，像个正在听课做笔记的乖巧小学生。林娜琏觉得莫名好笑，为什么这人看着这么认真啊，什么莫名其妙的关心。  
林娜琏起身跟坐在过道的同学说，“抱歉，去一下洗手间。”  
“我也去！”凑崎从沙发上弹起来立刻跟上去。 像个跟屁虫一样。

林娜琏不是一个很容易亲近的人来着，通常是跟人礼貌又有分寸地保持在一个说起来也还不算生分的距离，在她看来，人跟人之间熟起来早晚也是要渐行渐远的，倒不如直接省去这个过程。  
但被人这样黏着，而对方又是凑崎，屁颠屁颠跟在后面像只一直都很乖巧的小狗。凑崎，如果是凑崎的话，好像又有种想起来就会嘴角上扬的成就感。  
其实也挺烦的，她这样想。

两个人一前一后到了洗手间，出于客气林娜琏回头看向凑崎，凑崎抢先一句，“姐姐先吧。”林娜琏也不再推让。  
出来之后发现凑崎正对着镜子整理头发。“口红花了。”  
林娜琏低头洗手，并没有理会她。  
“姐姐有带口红吗，我想补一下。”  
“在包里。”  
“姐姐的色号很好看呀，为什么姐姐的口红不会花，姐姐明明喝了这么多酒。”  
凑崎嘟哝着，一连串的话更像是自言自语。林娜琏不知道从哪个问题开始回答，便不再有因为必要的客气而需要逐一回应的想法，她想自己也没有这个义务。

普通大学生的一个普通周末夜晚的普通日常，社团聚会，来自不同年级不同学院但因为爱好聚集在一起的一群人，共同点是喜欢社交或者不得不习惯社交。凑崎纱夏，日本留学生，具有独特的音色天赋和四次元的想法，活泼开朗的天性还有乍一听分辨不出是外国人的韩语水平，一入学就被同乡好友怂恿加入了校广播台，她也倒是很乐意在异乡能多交点朋友。林娜琏，比凑崎高一级，公关部骨干，下学期的时候部长已经有意逐渐把核心工作交付给她，是大一新生眼里仰慕的干练学姐的形象。

广播台一年之中最重要的活动就是举办配音大赛，这不仅是一年一度的大型校级活动，还会邀请一些业界有名的配音老师来当评委，学校拨的经费有限，能不能办的盛大有排面就要看当年公关部拉赞助的本事了，学生会的这些部门本来就是互相配合的关系。作为公关部骨干的林娜琏，相比第一年基本只是跟着学长学姐做些打杂的工作，也是第一次全权负责部门的大小事务，说实话真正做起来并不是完全游刃有余。最开始联系校外企业的那几天在学生会办公室里一个人忙到通宵是常事，独自一人走在路上的时候会突然停下压力大得想哭，部门开会的时候一阵抽搐的胃痛也是咬牙忍着，能被人看到的就只是紧皱的眉头。

但是这些从来没有人知道。所有人都对她很放心，林娜琏给人的印象的确是这样一个值得信赖的人。几经周折，最后谈妥了一家想要做校园推广的教育机构，因为对方也是第一次跟大学合作，如果这次合作愉快了说不定以后能把活动打造成一个品牌形象，也算是为后辈争取到了更多资源。谈的差不多的时候，对方负责人提出跟这边校园对接的几个同学一起吃顿饭。对大学生来说，这种商业性质的应酬其实并不常见，当初林娜琏加入公关部也是想着能有更多锻炼机会，提前适应以后工作也早晚要跟这些人打交道的。林娜琏带着公关部几名大一的干事，广播台这边是凑崎陪着台长来的，关于配音大赛现场的具体事项也要商榷之后才能敲定。

大概是基因里少了那几种能分解乙醇的酶，推杯换盏一轮下来凑崎就脸颊通红，林娜琏见状示意她不要再喝了。  
“没事的，姐姐。”凑崎笑着站起身敬酒，经过林娜琏身边的时候低声说。  
“喝醉了会很麻烦。”凑崎坐下后，手机屏幕亮起，语气和句末的标点都容不得半点商量。后面几轮，林娜琏笑着帮凑崎挡下了，她也不知道自己为什么这么做，明明也没有很熟吧自己完全没有理由管她的吧。如果有的话，就是同校学妹加上社团的合作关系吧，而且对方如果醉了万一在这种场合出糗真的会很麻烦。但是凑崎是这样没数的人吗？是吧，平常就是放荡不羁一副什么都无所谓的样子反正怎样都有人喜欢她。明明不是，对方其实周全得很。明明是多此一举，对方也一点都不想欠自己这个人情。对方从来就没有进入过自己心里的安全区，自己才是总是对对方有防备意识的那个人。

对凑崎平日的印象，加上旁人对她的描述此刻在林娜琏的脑子里渐渐拼凑出来一个模糊的形象，是酒精的作用还是自己本来就不了解那个人罢了，不然为什么总是陷入这种矛盾得很的局面。  
真的挺烦的，她这样想。

饭局结束了之后，林娜琏没有直接回宿舍，她要先去办公室取一份文件，这样明早可以直接带着去上课的时候找老师签字，比起晚上早睡一会儿不去跑一趟，早上能晚起几分钟是更好的选择。正准备掏钥匙进办公室的时候突然胃一阵绞痛，林娜琏捂着嘴跑向洗手间。  
吐完之后其实不难受了。林娜琏一边洗脸一边想，其实自己也不是喜欢喝酒吧，只是碰巧很能喝罢了，好像是习惯了，既然不会醉多喝点也没什么。从卫生间出来的时候看到了站在门口脸色很差的凑崎，林娜琏冲她笑了笑，想说一句自己没事什么的，又觉得好像也没有必须要向面前站着的这人解释的必要。现下自己的状态也实在没有心力再去想凑崎为什么不回去睡觉为什么会出现在这里，大概是广播台也有什么需要做的事吧。虽然因为工作关系来往的时候这人总爱缠着自己，但好像也的确没有什么除了工作之外的事情需要对自己额外关心的地方，如果是对出于对自己刚才帮忙挡酒的感激，她也不需要。林娜琏那之后总是有意避开凑崎，大概这所学校里也只有凑崎一个人见过自己失态的样子吧。  
啊好烦啊，她这样想。

配音大赛成功举办了，老师和分管主席都对林娜琏称赞有加，林娜琏也成为了一众刚踏入大学校园的萌新口中那个很厉害的学姐，部长笑着对她说，明年公关部的招新人数会是整个学生会最多的。轰趴是这群学生每次活动结束之后的惯例，大家聚在一起做着无聊的游戏放松这段时间紧绷的神经。凑崎喝了很多酒，这次没有人管着她了，整个屋里现在也没有几个清醒的，地上是乱七八糟堆放着的酒瓶和开瓶器。凑崎又输了一局游戏之后，把面前剩下的半杯酒一口气喝完，顺势挂在碰巧坐在旁边的林娜琏身上，像只毫无防备的露出肚皮的小狗。  
最后是林娜琏送凑崎回去的，走到宿舍楼拐角的时候，一路一直垂着头一言不发的凑崎抬起头，在昏黄的灯光下，抬起蒙了一层水雾的眼睛看着林娜琏。“姐姐真的很能喝酒啊。”  
林娜琏一惊，没想到眼前醉的像一滩泥一样的家伙还能发出人类的声音，怕因为说话耗尽这滩泥最后化成人形的力气一样，她收紧了驾着凑崎肩膀的手臂。

“姐姐不喜欢的话也可以不喝的。”

······

“姐姐，好好照顾自己。”

看看你现在的样子是你说这话的时候吗，话在嘴边林娜琏却没有这样说出口。

“嗯。”

“那个，你以后还是不要喝了，反正我不在的时候不要喝了。”

凑崎转身进宿舍的时候身后的林娜琏脱口而出。

好像自己是习惯被这样缠着了。回去的路上，林娜琏边走边想。


End file.
